1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of bonding a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a flat panel display has been widely used in conjunction with a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting display.
A flat panel display generally has a display panel formed of a glass substrate, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) may be connected to the flat panel display.
In order to bond the FPCB and the flat panel display including the glass substrate, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is interposed between the panel display and the FPCB, and then the FPCB is heated and pressed.